In recent years there has been developed folding fin stabilized rockets which can be fired by one man from a lightweight portable launcher. The rockets normally have a high explosive warhead and are extremely useful against tanks and vehicles. Since the launcher must be portable, weight is a prime consideration in such launcher design. Additionally, the launcher must have a relatively long shelf life.
The rocket launcher essentially comprises a long thin wall open end tube or barrel which is proportioned to receive a rocket. The launcher may be man transportable and capable of being fired from an individual's shoulder or from other conventional support structures. The tube may be of the telescoping type so as to provide a length which is sufficiently greater than the rocket so that the propellant blast of the rocket will have substantially subsided before the rocket leaves the tube. The rocket firing mechanism, when actuated, closes an electrical circuit thereby effecting discharge of the rocket.
In the past, other rocket firing mechanisms have not always been lightweight and made of solid state materials which lend to a rugged and simple firing mechanism. Also, previously developed firing mechanisms have used many metal parts some of which require machining. Therefore, it can be seen that a simple firing mechanism that can be made from moldable plastic and with a very simple design is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a firing mechanism that can be made almost exclusively of moldable plastic parts.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate components by using the same component for multiple functions.
Still another object of this invention is to use a flexible printed circuit for mounting the electrical components and for utilizing switch contacts on a trigger member and an interlock button of the firing mechanism to interconnect with printed circuit leads of the printed circuit to control electrical circuits for the rocket launcher.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a firing mechanism in which is contained a rear sight peep, safety, and a tube interlock.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a firing mechanism that has a safety capable of preventing firing of the rocket when dropped or crushed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a firing mechanism in which a "solid state" battery of conventional structure with long life is used to charge capacitors to supply energy to the rocket launcher to arm the warhead and cause the squib of the rocket motor to be ignited.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a firing mechanism that has two basic subassemblies, mechanical and electrical, each assembly being restricted to parts and manufacturing processes normally available to electrical/mechanical firms.